Patchpelt
Patchpelt is a smallRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild black and white tom with amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :The first time Patchkit is mentioned is at the beginning of the book, when Swiftbreeze asks why Bluekit's eyes haven't opened stating that her kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit's eyes were open "the minute they were born." Moonflower replies, "She'll open her eyes when she's ready." Poppydawn gently teases Swiftbreeze by saying "Of course no kit can compete with yours, Swiftbreeze." Patchkit is shown being five moons older than Bluekit and Snowkit. He and his sister Leopardkit show Bluekit and Snowkit around camp, only being able to show them the apprentices' den and visit Dapplepaw before the kits slip away. He then reminds Dapplepaw that she promised to take them to the Sandy Hollow, but she objects saying that she promised no such thing. Instead she takes them to the ravine. When Adderfang, his father, comes back from a patrol he plays with his kits. It is noted throughout the book that Adderfang and Swiftbreeze think their kits are the best and Adderfang always brings them home something to play with. :The next day he is seen receiving his apprentice name, Patchpaw, and with his new mentor, Fuzzypelt. During his ceremony, Pinestar mentions that he can see the courage in his eyes just like his father's, Adderfang. When cats are being chosen for the battle against WindClan, Patchpaw is discouraged to find that Pinestar picks Leopardpaw over him. He is to instead stay and protect the camp. Leopardpaw tells him the hardest thing he will have to worry about is keeping Thistlekit quiet. He later gets his warrior name, Patchpelt, along with Leopardfoot, and is not mentioned much afterwards except that he was given Whitepaw as an apprentice. Bluestar approved of the choice and was not upset that Sunstar had chosen another cat to be Whitepaw's mentor. At the end of the book he goes to the elders' den along with many of his Clanmates. : In the Original Series Into the Wild :In Into the Wild, Patchpelt is an elder. He had claimed to have climbed to the top of The Great Sycamore when he was an apprentice. Firepaw and Graypaw were amazed, until Lionheart stated, "Mind you, it was probably still a sapling when he was an apprentice!". He does not have a very large role in this book. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang explains to Fireheart that Speckletail's kit and Patchpelt have whitecough. She tells him that it isn't serious, but they need to concentrate on getting the Clan strong. :Later, when Greencough starts to spread through the camp, Yellowfang comfirms that Patchpelt has caught it. :He is not mentioned throughout the rest of the book, but the book does not reveal whether he recovered from the illness. Forest of Secrets :He, along with the rest of the elders, develops a friendship with Cloudkit. :Also, at a Gathering, after Fireheart is snapped at by Crowfur, a WindClan elder, Patchpelt reassures the young warrior, by saying that Crowfur would find fault with StarClan. Rising Storm :Patchpelt, along with the other elders, was worried that Fireheart's corrupted deputy ceremony was a bad omen. Later, during the drought of Greenleaf, he came up with the idea of soaking moss in the stream to bring back water for the queens; Willowpelt and Goldenflower. :During the fire, he was trying to get Halftail out of the burning camp but collapsed. Fireheart pulled him to the river to help him, but he died from smoke inhalation shortly after. Leopardfur pulled his dead body across the river so his Clan could grieve for him. He was buried in RiverClan's territory, to most of ThunderClan's displeasure. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because Spottedleaf is his sister. *His mate was his younger sister, Willowpelt, from Swiftbreeze and Adderfang's second litter. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Robinwing:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nieces: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great-Grandnephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Grandnieces: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Grandsons: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Granddaughters: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Tree Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters